True Love!
by milkahasii
Summary: Songfic. Pink ft. Lily Allen - True Love. Sam and Freddie fight. After they broke up they fight even more. When Sam does something unforgivable, will Freddie be able to forgive her once more?


Relationships are not always easy. Everyone knows that. Every couple fights and cries and struggles. But there is one person that you can't get over. Your one and only true love. It sounds cheesy, but everyone knows it. The one person that you want to share your whole life with. That one person, that you would not hesitate to give your life for. But how do we find that one person? Some search for decades until they find it. Others run into it on the street without searching. And some people just don't see, that their true love is just around the corner.

Sam Puckett sighed. The boy really got her going. He was actually just sitting there, talking about his computery-stuff to Brad and minding his own business. But still. Her nerves were bare after half an hour of tech-nerdy-blabbering. "Can't you just shut the hell up, Benson?!" she would have exploded, if she didn't had said anything.  
The boys jumped in their seats, Brad spilling some of his lemonade over his shirt.  
"Aww man, Sam! Look what you made me do!" Brad groaned and got up to look for something to clean up the mess. "What is your problem, Puckett?" He asked angrily. "Your stupid nubbish voice is my problem." she growled at him.  
"Why? I wasn't even talking to you."

Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face

"And here they go again..." Brad sighed, grabbing his lemonade and walking up the stairs to see what Carly was doing, unnoticed by the arguing couple.  
"Well, unfortunately, that doesn't mean that I am deaf, Benson!" She rose from her seat in anger. "I didn't say so, Puckett!" he jumped off his seat, facing her. "But you could simply have left, you know?! This way, I wouldn't have to have this stupid argument with you."  
"Oh excuse me, but I don't remember you moving in here!" she snarled. "So I have a right to stay as well as you do!"

There's no one quite like you You push all my buttons down

"I live across the hall, you have actually no right to be here! So why don't you just leave?!" He shouted.  
"Carly is my best friend, you know?! She wants me here!" she hissed as she took a step closer to him. "Well, they're not even here, so who wants you now?!" Brad, who had come down the stairs again, not having found Carly nor Spencer had watched the scene for several moments. He was really scared that Freddie would devour Sam. He was towering over her, due to puberty he had come to be taller than her, screaming at the skinny blonde in front of him, his artery pulsing on his neck.  
But then something happened, Brad didn't see coming. He should have seen it, because this was Sam Puckett standing there, but still it was the unsamishst thing he could imagine. The blond girl froze for a second, the look in her eyes changed drastically. Before Freddie could realize what was wrong, Sam slapped his face. Then she stormed out the door. Freddie stood there on the spot. Frozen, clutching his cheek. Then he slowly began to turn towards Brad. His eyes were widened in shock and incomprehension. "Wha-" he managed to get out. "You screwed up, dude." Brad said simply. "What? But - why?"  
The light brunette boy laughed at the stupidity of his normally very intelligent friend.  
"You're not that dumb. You know it."  
Suddenly, Freddies face lit up in realization, then fell again. "Oh my god..."  
Brad nodded. "Go find her."  
And Freddie bolted out the door.

I know life would suck without you

He found her, after running through Seattle for two hours. She sat on the fire escape, crouched in the corner beneath the stairs. She wasn't crying, of course. Sam Puckett didn't cry. He stepped out and just sat next to her. "I'm sorry." he whispered after a while. "I didn't mean to hurt you."  
"You didn't." She said quickly, but her voice was unlikely high. And he sighed and put his arm around her. She was cold.  
"We aren't dating anymore since five month ago, Benson."  
"Tch." He said and just pulled her into a hug. She smiled into his chest.

At the same time, I wanna hug you

"You're stupid." she said, as he let her go. "And don't you answer to that. I still can't hear the sound of your geek-voice."  
Freddie rolled his eyes. How could he be friends with this girl that always gave him a hard time? He really didn't get it. Okay, actually he did get it. He was incredibly in love with her. He tried to cover up, only Brad knew about it. But not because he had told him. No, Brad was a very sensitive person. He knew even before Freddie himself got it figured out and helped him whenever he could. He was really an amazing friend. So, he loved a blonde delinquent who hurt him physically and verbally, who constantly ripped on him and he didn't care about all of this. He forgave her many times she had hurt him, because he loved her. Love was his cure and his cryptonite at the same time.

I wanna wrap my hands around your neck You're an asshole but I love you

"I hate you, I hate you so much!" he screamed at her.  
She had just crushed his new laptop - again - and didn't seem to care at all. Instead, she seemed like she wasn't even listening. Sam stood at the Shay's kitchen counter, making herself a ham sandwich. "Sam! Listen to me!" he bellowed. "Why did you do this?! You knew it was new! It cost me 800 bucks!"  
"Felt like it." she shrugged. She wasn't going to tell him the real reason. She wasn't going to say, that she crushed his new laptop, because she found pictures of him and Carly on it. They were normal pictures. Screenshots from the show, she was on some with them, too. But still. The fury inside her was burning so hot, her consciousness kinda passed out. "You - you felt like it?!" Freddie was speechless for a moment. This girl was unbelievable. "Yup. And while we're at it, I faked your apply to Princeton. I thought it was lame."  
Silence. Sam looked at him for a second, emotionless. Then she returned to making her sandwich.  
Freddie cleared his throat.  
"This is it, Puckett. That was the last time." He eventually said. Then he turned around and left. He didn't know how he could always return to this girl. He loved her, all right, but it was not like she knew or anything. He knew for once, that he would not be the one to come back this time.

And you make me so mad I ask myself Why I'm still here, or where could I go You're the only love I've ever known, But I hate you, I really hate you,

Sam gulped as he left, but continued staring on her sandwich. She knew he was really mad. But she didn't want him to go to Princeton. She really wanted him to go to Stanford. She knew he could do it. Although it would be best for him to go to MIT. But Massachusetts? Really? It was so far away! Sam sighed. She would have to go and apologize to him, she knew.  
But first, this ham sandwich needed her.

Freddie was burning with rage. What had she done?! It was one step too far to ruin his future! His past, all right, but his future?! Really?! How could she do this!? He was pacing his bedroom. He hated her so much right now! And the fact that he was still in love with her made him even more angry.

Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings Just once please try not to be so mean Why do you say the words you say?  
Sometimes I wonder hiw we ever came to be

She knew exactly were to find him. He would be pacing his room, maybe punch something, then get out onto the fire escape. She let herself into his appartment, knowing that his mom wouldn't be home until late that night due to her nightshift at the hospital. Quietly, she stepped through the living room and finally stood in front of his door. She didn't bother to knock, so she just cautiously opened the door and stuck her head into his room. She had been right. He was pacing his room with clenched fists. Sam stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Freddie spun around. She could see a short look of surprise, then there was the angry look again. She could feel the anger vibrating from him and saw his artery at his neck pulsing. He looked pretty sexy. "What do you want?!" he asked, clearly struggling to keep calm. She took a slow, unsure step towards him. "I want to apologize." "For what?! For ruining my future? Oh no problem, Sam. I can work at a tacco store, that's all right." His words were full of sarcasm and venom. "Do you know, what the university means to me, Sam? It means I can finally get out of here. It means I get credit for my intelligence and not only sarcastic claps on the back and the nickname 'nerd' or 'geek." He was stepping closer and closer to her. "It means that I get finally fully accepted, because those people went through exactly the same as I did!" Her blue eyes were wide in shock. She didn't suppose it would mean so many things for him. She didn't know that school upset him that much. But the thing that hurt her was, that he wanted to get away from Seattle. From them. From her.  
"That is what my future means to me, Sam. And you screwed one of my chances to achive this! So what do you want now, tell me, you also faked my application to Yale?"  
She gulped. "Actually... I did." she said quietly, feeling regret. She was standing in the corner of his room, pressed against the wall. His eyes were burning with fresh fury. She knew it was too much for him to take that she destroyed his future even more. She saw his teeth grinding, his muscles in his chest and arms twitching. His eyes were burning her into the wall when he exploded. A loud scream of anger deafened her hears as he struck out. Sam closed her eyes tight, her arms flew up to cover her and her legs broke away as she shrieked.  
She didn't move for quiet some time. She sat frozen in the corner of the room.  
She could hear him pant over her, then something dripped onto her hand. Slowly Sam opened her eyes and pulled her arms down. On her hand was a red liquid. Obviously blood. A flash of fear struck her and her head shot up.  
Freddie stood there, frozen to the spot. He was panting as if he had run a marathon, blood dripping from his hand that had crushed into the wall beneath where Sam's head had been moments before. His eyes were shut tight. "F-Freddie?" Sam whispered. No reaction.  
"Freddie?" She asked again with a shaky voice. He clenched his teeth.  
"What." He growled. The blonde on the floor began to shake uncontrollably, the shock of what had happened moments before slowly wearing off. "I-I-" she took another shaky breath. Then it was all over.  
"I'm so sorry!" she shouted, her voice breaking, then she clutched her hands to her face and started crying. Freddie opened his eyes at the sound of this. At once all his anger was gone, when he looked at the little blonde, sobbing on the floor.  
He took his hand down, looked at it and immediately felt shame burn up inside him. Did he do this? Did he make a sobbing little picture of misery out of the strong and independent Sam Puckett? Of course he did, who else had been there!? He took an unsure step back and gulped. Then he bent down in front of her. "Sam?" No reaction.  
"Sam?" He asked again, his voice soft and scared at the same time. Would she hate him now? For real, this time?  
Freddie extended an arm to touch her knee, but when he made only slight contact with it she jumped back as if he had hit her. Guilt and shame rushed through him again and kept burning. "Look, Sam, I'm - I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have been screaming at you like that. It's just that - "  
"I ruined your life. Just say it." She sobbed, crouching together even more. Freddie let out a deep breath. "It's- It's okay, we can fix this." he tried, but she shook her head violently, her blue eyes were already red.  
"No, we can not! This is serious, Freddie! It's your future and I ruined it because of selfish reasons! Again, I ruined everything." She sobbed. "Why do I always ruin the lives of the people I love?" she whispered, resting her head on her arms. There was silence for a few moments. She didn't hate him? Freddie was almost thunderstruck. After they broke up he thought that she would have moved on extremely fast. He had thought that she hated him for... breaking her heart or something. But now, she said she still liked him? At least as a friend? That was not a stone or a pebble, it was a rock that fell from his chest.  
"You don't hate me?" he asked, still perplex. She looked up at him, irritated. "What?"  
"You don't hate me?" he repeated.  
"No, why should I? I did something bad here. You should hate me!" Freddie touched her arm lightly, his touch was soft and warm on the girl's skin. "Sam, I could never hate you." He half-smiled at her.  
Now it was over. Again. Sam understood absolutely nothing.  
"Okay Benson, what is the freaking matter with you?" She was back to her old self again. Well, as much as she could be with puffy eyes and still a heavy voice. "I screw up your future by faking your applications, you smack your fist against the wall so it starts bleeding, I start crying and suddenly everything is all right and you don't hate me? I'm sorry, but I don't understand that at all." She crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking at him expectantly. Freddie laughed. "You said that you always the lives of people you love. That means that you don't hate me. After we broke up you moved on pretty fast. I thought you hated me and that made it so easy for you. I thought it was something I did or something I said. I thought we would never be... well, we would never be what we were before. Friends. Frenemies." He laughed again. "Whatever we were."  
Sam just stared at him. A blanc expression on her face.  
"So... why don't you hate me?" she asked again.  
Freddie bit his lip. Now was the perfect time to confess. Wasn't it? Shouldn't he be mad at her? And after all, he didn't know if she liked him, he just knew that she didn't hate him. Freddie gulped, took a deep breath and decided that it was now or never.  
"Because I love you." It was a simple statement. But it meant the world. To him. And even though he didn't know it, it meant the world to her, too. Sam's mouth hang open.  
"Ehm... Sam? Are you still in there?" he waved his hand in front of her eyes. She snapped back into reality. "You - you love me? S-still?" Freddie nodded and smiled at her.  
"But... but how? I've been terrible to you! I've punched you, I've tormented you verbally, I've- I've-" tears welled up in her eyes, "I've destroyed your future, just because I was selfish and didn't want you to leave!" Sam bit her lip. "You didn't want me to go?" he asked, a slight smile lingering on his lips. Sam shook her head with trembling lips. "Why?" He knew the answer almost for certain. But he needed her to say it.  
"Be-because I-" she hiccuped and took a slow, shaky breath, "because I love you, too."  
Freddie flew forward and crashed his lips against hers. She tasted salty and like... ham. Freddie grinned into the kiss. That was so Sam. When they parted again, Sam smiled a little and squeezed his hand.  
"Thanks."  
"For what?"  
"Being you. You're amazing." She snuggled next to him. Freddie smiled. He was the happiest boy in the world at that moment, having that girl next to him. She was amazing. There was no person in the whole wide world that could push all those buttons on him, there was no person, that could break his heart, that could fix it in an instant and that was so colourful in his personality. No one like her. With incredible certainty he knew at once, that this was true love. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Freddie?" "Yes?"  
"What are we gonna do about your applications?"

True love, true love It must be true love Nothing else can break my heart like True love, true love,  
It must be true love No one else can break my heart like you

I love you, I think it must be love, I love you.  



End file.
